The present invention relates generally to a bath scrubber for cleaning the body skin, and more particularly to a method for making the bath scrubber.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,744 discloses a method for making a bath sponge for cleaning the body skin. The method includes a first step in which a plurality of tubes made of resilient synthetic netting are stretched in a direction transverse to a longitudinal axis of the tubes. Thereafter, all of the stretched tubes are bound together near a common center of all of the stretched tubes. Finally, all of the tubes are released from their stretched condition, whereby the tubes through their resiliency rebound into a rounded sponge shape around the binding of the tubes.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,434 discloses a method for making a bath scrubber for cleaning the body skin. The method comprises the steps of:
(a) arranging a first bracing member and a second bracing member such that said first bracing member and said second bracing member are parallel to each other and are fixed respectively at a bottom end thereof;
(b) fitting a tubular network body from top ends of said bracing members such that said tubular body embraces said bracing members, and that said tubular body is stretched by said bracing members;
(c) lashing centers of two stretched sides of said tubular body;
(d) stretching further one stretched side of said tubular body by pulling said one stretched side to pass over a top end of said second bracing member towards said first bracing member;
(e) stretching further another stretched side of said tubular body by pulling said another stretched side to pass over a top end of said first bracing member towards said second bracing member such that said another stretched side and said one stretched side are superimposed with each other; and
(f) repeating steps (d) and (e) referred to above until said tubular body is completely disengaged with said first bracing member and said second bracing member so as to form a bath scrubber of a spherical construction.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,780 discloses a method for making a bath spongy body. The method involves a first step in which a netting tube over two spaced apart upright supports is stretched to form a telescopically gathered continuous band around said supports. Thereafter, a loop is wrapped end of a cord around opposed portions of said band between said upright supports so as to form a cow hitch around said opposed portions of said band. Finally, a portion of said cord is pulled through an aperture of a loop fastener such that said loop fastener engages against said cow hitch and fictionally locks on said cord, thereby preventing unwanted disengagement of said cow hitch around said opposed portions of said band, and progressively releasing over respective upper ends of said spaced supports opposed portions of said telescopically gathered continuous band to form a generally spherical bath ruffle or sponge.
The above methods make use of two support members of a predetermined distance to fit with the tubular net main body. The center of the main body is lashed and then released. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,744 makes use of a plurality of tubes, which are pulled from one side and then released. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,434 makes use of the main body whose left and right sides are respectively taken out repeatedly toward other end from the support member. In the meantime, they are stretched and then stacked together. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,780 makes use of the net band whose left and right sides are stretched upwards from the support member and are then pulled in reverse at a predetermined angle. In practice, the prior art methods are defective in design in that the density of the periphery of the product is often uneven, and that the stacking process is time-consuming, thereby resulting in an increase in production cost. In addition, the tubular net body is caught from one side with one hand, thereby resulting in the jamming of the stacked net bodies. As a result, the net body is partially spongy due to the fact that the net body is not fully supported from beginning to the end.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a method for making a bath scrubber having a uniform density.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a method for making a bath scrubber which is cost-effective.
The method of the present invention involves a tubular net main body which is fitted with two support members that are separated from each other by a predetermined distance. The main body is then appropriately stretched along the two support members. The center of the main body is then lashed. The present invention is characterized in that the tubular net body is pulled alternatively with one hand toward one direction and other hand toward other direction, and each time when the tubular net body is pulled, a portion of the tubular body is pulled out of the two support members synchronously until the tubular net body is completely pulled out of the two support members. The main body is released along the lashing point to swell so as to become a spherical body.